Call Me, Beep Me!
Call Me, Beep Me! on Kim Possible -piirrossarjan tunnusmusiikki. Se kuullaan kaikilla tuotantokausilla sekä elokuvissa Kim Possible: Seikkailu ajassa ja Kim Possible: Päättäjäispainajainen. Alkuperäisen englanninkielisen version laulaa Christina Milian, ja suomenkielisessä versiossa kuullaan Jonna Pirinen. Myös Banaroo on tehnyt kappaleesta cover-version. Sanat Suomeksi Tavallinen tyttö vain Pelastajan roolin sain Koska nimeni on Kim Possible Kaiken teen mä leikiten Ja kun vaara uhkaa tuun mä teitä auttamaan (Tuun mä teitä auttamaan) Oli vaara sitten missä tai milloin Riittää että muistat mut Kim Possible Soita, tekstaa, pistä mulle viestii Aina mut se jostain kiinni saa Milloin vaan tarviit, beibi Soita, tekstaa, pistä mulle viestii (Soita, tekstaa, pistä mulle viestii) Ihan missä vaan, ihan milloin vaan Loppuun asti sua mä tulen suojaamaan Uhkan tai vaaran, sen kaiken mä klaaraan On yks' jolle soittaa sä voit Kim Possible thumb|right|250 px|"Call Me, Beep Me!" lyhyt versio suomeksi Jonna Pirisen esittämänä. ("Mikä tilanne?") Soita, tekstaa, pistä mulle viestii Englanniksi I'm your basic average girl And I'm here to save the world You can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim Possible There is nothing I can't do And when danger calls just know that I am on my way (Know that I am on my way) thumb|right|250 px|"Call Me, Beep Me!" pitkä versio englanniksi, laulajana Christina Milian. Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble If you just call my name Kim Possible Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me ("Kim here. So what's the sitch?") Message clear I am here Let me reassure you I'm never gonna leave you alone (I am on my way) You can always count on me When it gets dark I'll help you see I will help you find your way It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble If you just call my name Kim Possible Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me (Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me If you wanna page me it's OK) Doesn't matter where Doesn't matter when (Doesn't matter when) I will be there for you till the very end (Till the very end) Danger or trouble I'm there on the double You know that you always can call Kim Possible Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me en:Call Me, Beep Me! es:Call Me, Beep Me! pt-br:Call Me, Beep Me! ru:Разыщите, только позовите! Luokka:Laulut Luokka:Tunnusmusiikit